


First Kiss - Easy

by angelicLP



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: The very first Ringsy- kiss in Easy's POV.





	First Kiss - Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Since AO3 won't let me post this as a second chapter to Ringo's part (and it may be just me who is too dumb to do it right *lol*) I am posting this as a separate story.   
> Hope it came out allright, because Easy wasn't as easy as Ringo for me...

„Hauke wants me to go with him to L.A. but I don't know weather I should do it or not...“

 

Leaving the Schillerallee, and to leave the country all together, was a hard decision. He had lived here half of his life and he would be leaving everything behind. So he came onto the rooftop to clear his mind just to run in with Ringo of all people. Easy knew that he was a big part of the reason it was so hard to just say yes to Hauke's proposition. And he was aware that he was a fool because of it. But he couldn't help himself. And even now he was kind of hoping for any sign of Ringo that he hadn't completely lost it.

 

„I can't tell you what you want. You have to figure that out by yourself...“

 

Easy looked at him intently. He noticed that the younger man hesitated for a second before he answered. And he wasn't sure if he imagined things, but there was something in his voice that made Easy take a step forward, invading Ringo's personal space. He felt the slim body in front of him stiffen for a moment, but he didn't stop him. The older male was set to get an answer now, if not from Ringo than at least from himself. So he leaned in and gently put his lips where he wanted them for quite some time now.

He hesitated for a second, not knowing what would happen and preparing himself to be pushed away. But instead he felt Ringo lean in and kiss back and even grabbing his leather jacket to pull him closer. His own hands came up to rest on the other man's waist. His head spun and he felt his knees go weak. Easy wasn't sure if kissing someone ever felt like this. It felt so good, so perfect, so _right._

 

Easy felt Ringo pull back to catch some much needed breath. He kept his eyes closed for a second longer, enjoying the aftermath of tingling lips and his racing heart. When he finally oped his eyes they instantly rested at the beautiful guy in front of him, still looking kinda dazed and disheveled. Easy felt a smile tugging on his lips. All he wanted to do was kiss him again, so he leaned closer, just to be pushed away harshly.

 

„Are you crazy?“

 

Puzzlement and hurt washed over Easy's face. Even though he was kind of expecting it in the beginning, it hurt now even more because Ringo's eager reciprocation really got his hopes up.

 

„You can't just kiss me!“

 

There were tons of emotions on his face – confusion was the strongest one of them. His right hand came up to his lips, touching were just seconds before Easy's lips were. And that told the older man all he needed to know.

 

„But you liked it.“

 

It was a statement rather than a question.

 

„No, I didn't.“

 

A blatant lie. And Easy saw right through it. Because he felt Ringo kiss back and he sure as hell wasn't imagining how the younger man let himself fall into the kiss and how he pulled him closer. So Easy was fairly sure he liked it. But Ringo wouldn't be Ringo if he'd admit that right away.

 

„Isn't your football player enough? This guy wants you to go with him to L.A. and he even got himself a fake girlfriend. And what do you do?“

 

Instead of answering, Easy came closer again. He didn't wanna talk about Hauke, to be honest he didn't even want to think about him. All he wanted to do was show Ringo that he was lying to himself, that he did enjoy them kissing. And maybe even try and make him admit that this wasn't just a slip-up. Easy moved in close to the taller man, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest. If he was doubting his feelings for Ringo before, now he knew that there was no turning back anymore.

 

But before he could do what he wanted to, Ringo pushed pass Easy without another word, basically fleeing from the rooftop. With an exasperated sigh Easy looked after him and his hand came up to rub over his face. He wasn't sure what happened just now, but at least he got the answer he hoped to find on the rooftop, even if it came in the most unexpected way imaginable.

 

Even if everyone would say he was nuts (hell he wasn't even sure himself that he hadn't lost his mind), for some unfathomable reason he wanted this asshole. Ingo Winter wanted Richard fucking Beckmann of all people. And he was going to go for what he wanted...

 


End file.
